You are my sun and moon
by FreeOwls
Summary: Temp name. This is a story of Kafei and Anju's love. A love that almost didn't come to be.
1. Mommy dearest

**I really have nothing to say, except I hope you enjoy. :D**

Clock Town was bustling; the Carnival of Time was soon approaching. It was one of the busiest times for the simple town. The town that was normally known for their services and producing finished goods seemed wide awake. The Carnival of Time was the celebration of the season of harmony; the moon and sun were going to align.

Anju stared at the wall before her, trying to ignore the sounds drifting in from outside. The Stock Pot Inn was never known for being busy, except for during the carnival. To secure a room during the carnival, one would have to make preparations months in advance.

However…

Today they were expecting one new guest. For_ one_ guest, Anju had to stand behind the desk, staring blankly at the wall. Sometimes she missed the times that the Inn was notorious as a cafeteria. Those were the days of business; things were a great deal different when her father was still alive.

She missed him, her father. He always took her to the carnival when she was younger. Sometimes, he would even lift her onto his shoulders so she could see over the crowd that gathered to light their candles. He would point out the different races and explain to her where they had come from. Father had once even taken her to the Great Bay, where she was lucky enough to see a golden seahorse in the fisherman's hut.

But father was dead, and it was mother's iron fist that ruled the Stock Pot Inn now. Her mother had become very protective of her only daughter, especially after the death of her husband. Anju had not seen another carnival since his accident.

_Sigh._

Anju fidgeted, tugging on a stray string on her blouse. She had always loved the Carnival of Time; it was her favorite time of year. Especially because it always fell on the day after her birthday, it was like the world was celebrating her life.

"Stop fidgeting, stand up straight."

A stern voice startled her out of her thoughts, Anju turned to watch her mother march out of the kitchen. A frown was plastered on her face. "Our guests are not going to like being greeted by such a sour looking face."

"…Yes mother…"

The older women studied her daughter carefully before addressing her again. "You should be grateful for me, you know. The Gods be good that they didn't take both of your parents away. You should be indebted that you have a roof over your head and a good meal in your belly."

Anju said nothing.

"A good child would thank their mother." Mama reprimanded her.

Finally, Anju turned back to her mother. Blue eyes sparked with defiance before dulling. Her head bobbed in a slow nod. "Yes mother, I am thankful that the Gods spared you."

The pair stared at each other until her mother nodded briskly and announced she was going out for a walk. Anju always appreciated these nights, when her mother decided to leave the Inn and her daughter for a while.

It would seem that as soon as mother had left that there was a pounding of feet down the stairs. A giggle accompanied the rumbling down the stairs and around the corner slid one of the few people Anju actually enjoyed being around.

Cremia flashed her pearly whites and plopped down on the desk. _"A good child would thank their mother_" She repeated in a mocking tone, batting her long eyelashes as she teased her best friend.

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow evening for the dance?" Anju quizzed her friend as she returned to her stray string. She was trying, unsuccessfully to pretend that she wasn't jealous of her friend.

While Cremia had lost both parents, she still had her younger sister and the freedoms that Anju could only dream of. She lived on a Ranch far from Termina and the dull people who lived there. She could travel to all the amazing places outside of the brick walls without having to answer to anyone. There was even the doggy lady there to watch Romani when she wanted to go places.

"I realized, I just couldn't do it this year. I couldn't go another year, spinning in handsome men's arms and know you were here all by yourself. It is just dreadful." Cremia smiled.

"So?"

"So, my depressed little friend, I am taking you with me. Isn't that delightful? We will have Granny cover for you. She will tell your Mom you are out at the Laundry Pool or the bank, something. And by night fall she will be asleep. She does the same thing _every_ year, Anju"

The idea did make her smile a little bit. She never got to be around people, let alone people her own age. It would be a great occurrence, something her father would have certainty wanted her to experience. But still.

Cremia must have noticed her slight hesitation, because she leaned towards her friend. The Bowser brooch catching the light; as she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Besides, you really need to meet a man."


	2. Cremia's plan

"_Besides, you really need to meet a man."_

This comment was greeted with a glare.

"Do not give me that look, lady! You know it's true. It is time that you get a proper date, find a potential suitor. And do not give me that line that no boy is good enough in this lame town. We both know there is a certain Mayor's son who catches your eye."

Cremia laughed, clasping her hands against her heavy bosom as Anju's face grew a bright crimson color.

"I knew it! I simply knew it. And I happen to know for a fact that he will be there too. This would be perfect, Anju. Simply perfect, I can even introduce you. I know him because of his mum."

Anju finally found her voice; her friend was always a whirlwind of excitement. Fingers tangled in her shoulder length red hair as she spoke.

"That is all good and well, but why would he even want to know me? I am just the inn girl. What do I have to offer to the Mayor's son, anyways? And how would you even know who he is in the crowed. Everyone is going to be wearing masks."

She knew she was grasping at excuses, but she didn't know if she could handle a rejection by the only boy who had ever caught her eye.

Anju could even remember the first time they had met when they were both much younger.

_Her father's hand was warm as he held her tightly as they watched the movers carry their belongings off the carriage that had brought them to Clock Town. Mother had complained the whole journey, but Anju had been delighted by it. Sitting in the back of the carriage on a box of dishes she got to watch the world through the opening in the fabric. _

_To the north she could even see the peaks of the snowy mountains, Snowhead, her father had said they were called. Anju had squealed with delight and cuddled her rag doll close to her chest. Someday, she promised herself, daddy, rag doll and herself were going to go see those snowy mountains. She had never seen snow. Mother said she wasn't missing much._

_Mother had not stopped complaining since the moment they had begun their journey, and she most certainly had not stopped when they finally arrived at their destination. The building was too small, the town had a strange smell and they had left their cuccos behind._

_But Father had just smiled. This was his dream, and he was making it a reality. A reality, he promised that would make Anju's future a lot brighter. _

_The Mayor himself had come to greet the newest additions to Clock Town; the scrawny man stood talking to her parents when she noticed him. _

_Standing just behind his father was an even scrawnier little boy. His purple hair fell messily around his thin face as he stared at her intently. One hand held the tails of his father's coat; while the other rubbed a pendant that he wore around his neck. _

_She had thought the pendant was beautiful, but was too timid to say anything. Instead, Anju continued to cling tightly to her father's hand and remind quiet._

_Unfortunately, Kafei seemed to have the same idea and neither of them spoke a word to each other that day._

She was pulled out of her distant memories by Cremia's thin fingers snapping inches away from her nose. "Hey, earth to Anju! Are you even listening to me? Kafei is super easy to find at the dance, he always wears a Keaton mask. And trust me, if he doesn't like you, his loss."

She opened her mouth to say more but the sound of footsteps approaching the door caused both girls to stop and stare wide eyed at the door. The ranch girl pushed herself off the desk and caught her friend's hand in her own.

"Guess it's time to fly. Please don't be scared, I'll keep you safe. Meet me at the West gate, the guard there won't ask any questions." And with that, she spun around on the toe of her boots and hurried back up the stairs she had originated from.

The sound of the door to the balcony clicking shut came just moments before the main door to the inn swung open.

Anju sucked in a deep breath and tried to push down the growing hope that was forming inside her.

"Hello Mo…" she began to greet before she noticed who had walked through the Stock Pot Inn's door. Her face reddened as she pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth in embarrassment.

"I am so SO sorry. I wasn't expecting anyone, but my mother at this time of night." She began to stumble over her words as she watched her guest move closer to the desk.

He held up a hand that silenced her quickly before dropping it back down to rub the pendent he still wore around his neck. Although, he had learned to tame his shock of purple hair over the years, Kafei seemed almost unchanged, besides a bit taller.

The visitor offered her a tight smile. "I will assume then that your mother is not in?" His left eyebrow rose.

Anju shook her head, afraid to speak and say something embarrassing.

"A pity; Madam Aroma sent me to speak to her concerning her debts to the bank. Will you please tell her that I called on her? If she has questions, she knows where to find my mother." He finished curtly and turned away.

As soon as he was out the door, she let out a large sigh of relief. Dropping her head into her lap, Anju shuddered at the potential future for her family. The debt they owed to the bank was quite a hefty sum, she knew that. She also knew that there was no way her family was going to pay it off anytime soon. Even with the business the Carnival brought in, it would never be enough.

Not only faced with the fear of her family falling even deeper into debt, she had the fact that the debt collector was no other then the boy she had a secret crush on.


End file.
